


a "normal" night

by itsonlydana



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, First Meetings, No Spoilers, akward gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlydana/pseuds/itsonlydana
Summary: You work as a barkeeper in a nightclub, which is (un)fortunately the hunting ground of a killer, leading to you meeting Agent Emily Prentiss.--Even though you were used to the loud music, the core reaching beat and the constant yelling at people, asking what drink they want again or that you would need one more dollar, tonight felt like no normal night. Maybe it was the new DJ or the most gorgeous woman on earth sitting across from you at the bar or maybe it was because the FBI visited the club you worked for looking for a murderer, asking for your help; more precisely: the most gorgeous woman on earth sitting across from you being an FBI agent asked for your help.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s), Emily Prentiss/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	a "normal" night

Even though you were used to the loud music, the core reaching beat and the constant yelling at people, asking what drink they want again or that you would need one more dollar, tonight felt like no normal night. Maybe it was the new DJ or the most gorgeous woman on earth sitting across from you at the bar or maybe it was because the FBI visited the club you worked for looking for a murderer, asking for your help; more precisely: the most gorgeous woman on earth sitting across from you being an FBI agent asked for your help.

_“You want me to do what because of what?” Raising an eyebrow at the two agents standing in the empty club, your boss, and the bouncer next to them. There you were, thinking you could have a normal night after the last five theme parties, but no, this had to happen.  
“We are looking for a young man, white, early twenties, who is for an interest in our murder investigation.”, the blond agent began but you had your eyes fixated on her partner, which took over: “The last five nights this man was here, searching for couples, inviting them over to his hotel room after buying them drinks. We found those couples inside the rooms, murdered. We know it was this bar, not only because of the wrist bands but also because of your security footage.” The raven-haired goddess stopped for a second, you were clearly throwing her off with your staring at her and those beautiful hands she used to underline her words. You both blushed and you concentrated on the glasses you were cleaning before, whilst she continued: “We also know that he will come back tonight. He´ll stick to his habits, including finding his new victims here. There may bit be a theme night, which probably attracted him in the first place, but now he found something he is interested in and is forced to continue.”  
You swallowed hard. But she wasn´t done: “The club will be under our surveillance the whole evening. There will be agents undercover on the dance floor, outside, in the bathrooms, and with you at the bar. Now, the most important thing is that you just do your job.” ___

____

“Can I have two ciders please?”  
Out of your left eye corner, you noticed Agent Emily Prentiss watching you while you were busy taking the bottles out of the refrigerator, opening them, and exchanging bottles with money. You were in your element, taking orders, serving customers, despite the possibility that you´ll serve a murderer eventually.  
Serving pretty woman was no problem, as well as older man, but when a young man came up to you, you had to glance at the photo next to you on the countertop, comparing him and the order, that you knew was his ´signature´. 

_His name is Patrick Wild. Here, take this.” You took the picture from Agent Prentiss. It almost scared you how normal he looked. Brown locks, green eyes framed by round glasses, thin lips. In the photo he wore a loose hanging shirt, the only thing that didn´t fit the hippy look was the spider tattoo on his neck and collarbone. This man was there for five nights, right in front of you and you didn´t even recognize him.  
“He´ll most likely wear a suit, our technical analyst found him wearing one on the surveillance videos.”  
You couldn´t stop staring at the photo, you served a murderer. Agent Prentiss noticed, like the profiler she was and reached over the table to lay her hand on yours.  
“I served him, giving him those shots that will help him kill those innocent people. Tell me, could I have prevented this?”, your voice shook as you tried to remember him.  
“No, stop it.” Her thumb began to stroke over your hand in a calming way. “You serve so many people, how should you´ve known that this man is misusing your drinks? Don´t put this on yourself, there was nothing you could´ve done.”  
The smile she gave you made your heart skip a beat. Her lips curled upwards, flashing some white teeth.. those beautiful lips.  
“Okay, how can I help now, and can I chose an Agent to sit with me at the bar?” ___

____

Eight hours later and there was still no sign of this Patrick. The good thing about this was that you had enough time to observe Agent Prentiss. You´d noticed how she bit her lower lip before sipping on her coke when your eyes lingered on her for a second too long. Even with all the flashy lights, you could clearly see her cheeks turning all shades of pink.  
You liked her. Everything about her was intriguing and secretly you hoped she would be here for the rest of the night.  
And something told you she liked you too. She always stared after the woman you´d served. Okay, she stared after those you openly flirted with for a good tip, but this just proved your point. At the same time, she blocked off every guy that tried their way with her, just like right now.

There was this man who sat three seats next to her and who had watched Agent Prentiss for nearly an hour before he waved at you.  
“What does the pretty woman with the black hair drink?”,he´d asked you. You´d thought about lying, telling him some fancy cocktail but you answered honestly in the end: “Coke or water.”  
It angered you when you gave her the new coke, nodding at the man when he moved over to talk to her, you nearly threw a glass at the wall.  
But for that, you weren´t getting enough money so you just worked through the waves of jealousy and god were you relieved when you saw how she send him away like every other guy.

“So what was wrong with him? He was cute.” You leaned over to her as soon as you´d served the last one in line, propping up your face on your hands.  
You didn´t need to be a profiler to notice her pupils dilating and how she shifted on her seat the moment you checked on her.  
“He had a penis.”, she answered bluntly. Her words sent a shiver down your back and it took you a moment to realize what exactly she had told you.  
A smug smile appeared on your lips. Well, this was a win for the girls.

Your confidence level suddenly went through the roof and just as you wanted to finally shoot your shot, maybe ask her out, she froze, probably listening to her team over her earpiece and gave you a look. “Wild entered the club and has already made contact with a couple. He is moving fast, it won´t take long until he orders the drinks and we can arrest him. Be ready.”

The moment you saw Patrick Wild heading to the bar, a sweet blonde and her boyfriend following him, you felt like throwing up. Panicking you looked over to Agent Prentiss, suddenly remembering what she´d told you before: “Everything will be okay, (Y/N). You´ll do great and I´ll be there with you the whole time; armed. I won´t let anything happen to you.”

“Six shots of vodka please.”  
Slowly you looked up, directly into the sickenly sweet grinning murderer and your mind went blank. His posture shifted, his grin dropped. In a matter of seconds, Agent Prentiss sprung up von her seat, pointing her gun at him, with her the rest of the team. “FBI! Put your hands behind your back and turn around!”  
People were screaming, running to the exit. Their panic reached you and you gripped the countertop so hard, your knuckles began to turn white.

The arrest was quick, Wild was handcuffed and brought outside in a few minutes. It was over so fast you weren´t sure it happened in the first place.  
One thing reminding you what went down right in front of your eyes was the picture Agent Prentiss had given you at the beginning of the evening.

Agent Prentiss!

Hastily and with your mind made up you scribbled your number in a napkin. You looked all around the club and still couldn´t find her. Everywhere were just these damn cups, the goddess nowhere to be seen.  
The adrenalin in your body kicked, leading you to sprint thru the backdoor to the parking lot, where even more cops and reporters were. When you saw a flash of a red sweater and black hair on the side of the street.

“Agent Prentiss! Emily!”, you yelled, drawing some curious looks from her team onto you. When you started running you definitely thought your condition was better, because when you finally reached her your breath was rattling, the cold air was burning in your lungs and some drops of sweat were rolling down your temples. You were gasping for air, trying not to look that much like you were dying.  
“(Y/N)! Hi, is everything okay?”, she asked, her gaze falling on the napkin in your shaking hands.

“Do you want to you out?”, you blurred out.

Her pretty dark eyes widened. “You mean like on a date?” You nodded, your heart beating quicker. Again, she bit her lower lip, smiling at you.

“Oh, but please not a club or bar, I´ve had enough of those for today.”  
Her smile grew, her whole face seemed to be glowing. “Today?” -”Yeah, why not? It´s only ten and I know this great pizza place right around the corner that is open 27/7.”, you suggested with a laugh, hoping she would say yes. Emily glanced at her boss, a man with a stern look who had listened to the whole conversation.  
“Come back to the station for the debriefing, the paperwork can wait.” - “Thank you, Hotch!”, Emily replied and turned back to you; grinning from ear to ear. “I´ll text you when I´ll pick you up, okay?” Her hand touched yours, holding the napkin to her chest.  
“Okay, I´ll be waiting.”, you whispered and made a decision. You stepped forwards, placing a quick kiss to her burning cheeks before she got into the black SUV, your heart and body already longing for her as you watched her drive away.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/itsonlydana


End file.
